Laws of Magic
__NOEDITSECTION__ A Brief Introduction Himitsu and Meiji are governed by the Laws of Magic (sometimes referred to as the Rules of Magic). These laws dictate what is and is not possible within the scope of magic as it exists on the site. Below you will find information on the Seven Laws of Magic, detail on them being provided. These laws cannot be broken by anyone who casts magic. Anyone who attempts to break one of the Laws of Magic will find that there are magical repercussions for attempting to do so, as all magic comes with a price (and any attempts on site to create spells that break these laws will result in warnings). The Laws of Magic MAGIC CANNOT CREATE LIFE Magic is capable of simulating life by animating inanimate objects, and powerful spells can create a VI-like experience. True life, however (intelligent or otherwise), cannot be created with magic. SOMETHING CANNOT BE CREATED OUT OF NOTHING While things can be created to the degree that the caster understands them, something cannot be created out of nothing. A chair is easily created by anyone who has seen a chair, but a clock could not be created unless the caster understood how it worked mechanically. The latter clause means that it is easy to create a chair out of wood but not out of some fictional material, because the wood can be conjured from some other location to be crafted. MAGIC CANNOT RESTORE LIFE TO THE DEAD OR DIRECTLY KILL A LIVING THING Someone who has been dead for less than a minute (read: the time in which science could save them) can be revived with magic, so long as whatever killed them in the first place has already been dealt with. Magic can conjure a fireball that would be lethal to stand inside, or craft a potion that is fatal to drink, but there is no Killing Curse or equivalent. MAGIC CANNOT TRULY CREATE FOOD AND WATER Magic is capable of replicating food and water but it provides no nourishment after being consumed except for its physical properties (i.e. if someone drinks magical water, their mouth and throat will be wet, but they will still be thirsty). ALL MAGIC IS TEMPORARY Most spells require the mage to continue concentrating on it to maintain its effect, and those that last longer tend to only function while the caster is awake. Even more powerful long-term spells (such as protective wards) still have an expiration date and tend to deteriorate over time. MOST MAGIC REQUIRES AT LEAST ONE TYPE OF COMPONENT Magic takes effort and preparation in the form of one or more components. Components come in four types: Somatic (gestures), Verbal (incantations), Material (one or more objects), and Time (rituals). The plurality of spells, regardless of power level or caster, require Somatic and Verbal components, and many of the more powerful spells require three or even all four types. Low level spells (cantrips) can be cast without any components. MAGIC CANNOT TRULY CHANGE A PERSON’S MIND OR EMOTIONS Magic can temporarily alter or confuse either one of these things, but magic cannot edit a person’s personality or force them to love or hate someone (lust and anger, the fleeting versions, are easily done but true love is never possible). Additional Rules Concentration Spells While it is not strictly a law of magic, it is not possible to concentrate on multiple spells at a time. In order to cast a spell, concentration on previous spells must be broken. While this does not affect spells with instantaneous durations (such as fireball), it does affect spells where the effects would linger after the fact. Rituals do not require concentration after the initial casting, but they do require complete concentration whilst performing the ritual itself. Breaking concentration while casting a ritual results in the ritual failing. Creating Money It will be evident after reading the information above that there is no rule regarding the creation (aka forgery) of money. While money can technically be created, especially since Atarashi still deal in coins, it will immediately be identified as counterfeit. Money in Atarashi is charmed when it is minted, though exact details of the charm are guarded under heavy protection and secrecy spells. Since these charms cannot be duplicated by forgers, it is easy to test whether a coin is minted legitimately or it is counterfeit. Approximately ten years ago, in response to a surge in counterfeit money, Britain also adopted this method for minting currency.